


Witch-Cat

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lilith's a cat, The L Word - Freeform, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith loves to throw herself on Zelda's lap and the ginger witch has something to say about it
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Witch-Cat

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be fluff, then it got a bit into drama and then fluff again.   
> Enjoy the reading!

Lilith loved throwing herself across Zelda’s lap and asking for caresses whenever she saw her on the couch. At first it was fun for the ginger witch, she had never had that with any other partner, until Lilith began doing it at the worst moments possible.

Like when she wanted to relax with her glass of whiskey, or when she was trying to relax reading a book after a stressful day at the academy.

-Seriously!

It was the third time in the week her reading time got interrupted by the body of the brunette.

-I’m bored.

-Don’t you have a kingdom to rule?

Lilith laughed and crawled into Zelda’s lap, kissing her neck.

-I do, but I’d rather be here with you.

Zelda glared with fake anger, she rarely got really mad at the brunette these days.

-And I wanted to read.

Lilith stopped her kisses and dropped back laying on the couch across Zelda, her head resting on the ginger’s lap.

-Then do it, I’ll just be here. And while you’re at it can you massage my head?

Zelda sighed and dropped her book, resigning to not reading that day, and instead caressing her needy lover. The brunette let out soft purrs and the ginger laughed.

-I swear Lily, sometimes you’re more cat than witch or demoness.

The queen of hell closed her eyes and relaxed into her witch’s touch. She felt safe with Zelda, in a way she hadn’t felt in millennia.

-I like it when you call me Lily.

Zelda smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

-You’re my Lily.

She opened her eyes and looked at Zelda through half closed lids. She tensed a bit and bit her lip, blushing lightly. The first time the witch had called her that she had blushed and stammered until she had been silenced with a kiss and the name had stayed. She decided to keep playing, feeling a soft warmth on her stomach.

-And when you hug me and play with my hair too.

-Now you’re being greedy- Zelda laughed but still hugged her girlfriend closer and kept petting her brown locks. Lilith had very pretty hair and she had to admit she loved being able to touch it.

-You love me like that- The words slipped Lilith’s mouth and she froze right after she said them. They still hadn’t talked about the L word, with both of them coming from traumatic events they had preferred to avoid the subject, enjoying each other’s company.

-I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what came unto me. - Lilith rose up from Zelda’s lap and sat on the other end of the couch, hugging her knees, purposefully avoiding her gaze. The ginger witch remained silent so Lilith assumed she had made a mistake. She knew the witch was not very given to the L word and didn’t want to scare her away. She could live with what they had, she didn’t need to push Zelda into more. What she couldn’t go back to was a world without Zelda.

-Sorry, I didn’t mean to… I won’t say it again, please don’t leave me? - She asked through scared blue orbs. Her eyes looked bigger and Zelda could tell she was hurting on the inside. She had to say something, soon.

-I won’t leave you.

It pained her to see the thankful smile that appeared on Lilith’s lips and the fear and sadness that remained in her eyes. 

-Why would you think that? - She managed to ask, still unable to bring herself to say the word.

Lilith casted her eyes down, letting her hair fall around her face.

-It’s what happens. - She said simply, as if it were a fact, and for her it was. -It’s okay, you don’t have to feel or say it, I…

-I love you.

Lilith stared at her with surprised and felt tears on her eyes.

-You don’t have to say it to make me feel better.

-I’m not. Come here, baby. - Zelda opened her arms and pointed to her lap, after a few thoughts Lilith gave in and cuddled into her. -I love you Lily, even if I am not able to say it every time. I hope you know that.

-That word scares me. - Lilith admitted -Because with you I can live and feel again. And I thought I never would. And I can’t have good things, I keep thinking that one day I’ll wake up and you will be gone. And I will be all alone, again, to stand more lies.

Lilith was trembling then and Zelda hugged her fiercely, caressing her hair in a calming manner and pressing a kiss at the top of her head.

-Well you can stop that silly fear, because I am never leaving you. Where else would I get a witch-cat?

Lilith laughed at this and scratched Zelda’s cheek in the imitation of a pawn.

-Meow

Precisely. - Said Zelda and booped Lilith’s nose as she stared at her with her wide blue eyes, resembling a kitten more than ever. She relaxed once more into her girlfriends arms and purred contently.

-Well you’re stuck with me too, and I want cuddles and more petting. - Said Lilith in a cocky tone.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but inside she was glad her cheeky girlfriend was back.

-You want a cat sand box trail with that? I’m sure we can get Salem to share his.

-Hey!

Zelda chuckled and kissed her softly, with magic making a pair of purple cat ears appear on Lilith’s head.

-Now you’re a cat. - She said and had to dodge the soft punch that was thrown her way.


End file.
